


Just a second

by adorbspml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Yuuri and Victor get into a car crash. Victor has to cope.
Relationships: Katsuki Mari & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Just a second

He remembers vividly. It had been a beautiful day as him and Yuuri went to pick up their two year old son and daughter, Hiroto and Theodosia. They had all travelled to Japan and dropped their young children off before spending a week of quality time in Tokyo. He fondly recalls Theodosia not wanting to leave Yuuri and Hiroto clinging on to his husband. He had taken photos that day. The week in japan had been one of the best in his life. Every day he would wake up beside Yuuri and start the morning of slow and easy. He did love his children, he loved them very much but ever since the two had been born it had been tough to get quality time and really relax with his husband. Theodosia was biologically Victor’s and Hiroto was biologically Yuuri’s. Both of them took after their biological father a lot. Victor didn’t understand all the science since Hiroto and Theodosia were biologically half-siblings due to having the same mum. 

The week had passed too fast for Victor’s liking and as they got into the car they had rented in Hatsetsu Victor tried to convince Yuuri to extend the trip. “Vitya, we need to go back. Thee and Hiro will miss us and you must miss them too”. He had rolled his eyes playfully and pecked Victor’s cheek. The drive had been pleasant. Their surroundings ever-changing and yet they still captured Victor’s eyes. So much, that he didn’t notice the truck barreling across the road and heading straight towards their car. Maybe he could have stopped it? The car smashed violently into the truck. Everything was black. Victor awoke in a haze. He tried to reach for Yuuri but felt nothing. His vision felt blurry and he couldn’t think. 

He awoke hours later. Soft blankets were draped over his battered and bruised form as he took in his surroundings. The bright light shone right into his eyes and he let out a pained groan. “Yuuri...”he grunted. No response. He could hear footsteps in the faint distance and when he properly opened his eyes again he came face to face with Mari. Her eyes were filled with tears. “Oh Victor!”she cried before starting to sob loudly. The noises erupting from her mouth were gut-wrenching and Victor wondered what could have happened that was so bad. He turned to the side and peered at an empty bed. Strange. “Where’s Yuuri?” he asked softly. Mari only seemed to cry louder. “Victor. Oh, Victor” she continued wailing. Victor felt confusion and terror roam through his body. Where was Yuuri? Just then a doctor walked in. “Ah, Mr Nikiforov” “Katsuki-Nikiforov” The doctor simply nodded and smiled sympathetically at Mari. “Sir, what do you remember?” Victor frowned and thought back. He wanted to ask about Yuuri. “We were in a car crash. My Yuuri and me. Where is he?” The doctor swallowed hard. “I’m sorry for you loss but Mr Katsuki-Nikiforov has died”. 

The world stopped spinning. Victor heard nothing. Yuuri was gone? No? NO! He wasn't gone. He would walk through the door a moment now and kiss Victor on the mouth and laugh at the doctor’s stupid prank. Victor let out a wet laugh. “Nice one, Doctor” he continued to shake his head. “My Yuuri isn’t dead though. He’ll come in a second. It's very rude to prank a patient, you know?”The doctor said nothing. She continued to look at him with a sad look on her face. Victor could feel his heart drop. It couldn’t be real… His Yuuri was alive and well and would live with him for their entire existence. Yuuri was his world. He couldn’t just be gone. Victor could feel tears pool at the corners of his eyes and his lungs felt as though they were on fire. It just couldn’t be… He let his head hit the pillow and let everything become black.

Time skip to the future…

Victor heard the voices of his children Theodosia and Hiroto were now six years old. Hiroto looked more like Yuuri each day and it cause a dull ache in Victor’s broken heart. He’d been seeing a therapist for three years now since it had become apparent quickly that Victor couldn’t handle himself well without Yuuri. He had tried to find him at the bottom of a bottle. The year was still hazy to Victor. Yuuri’s parents had taken in Theodosia and Hiroto as Victor dealt with the loss of his soulmate. He didn’t care any more. He had wanted to die, been close to trying. He was a father , a father of two wonderful children who deserved a parent who would always be there for them. Victor made an agreement with himself. He would wait until they were eighteen and then he could join his Yuuri for good. 

He looked up as he heard Theodosia call his name again. “Papa?”she repeated. Her blue eyes pierced into Victor’s. She looked a lot like Victor, long silvery hair and striking blue eyes. She was a gentle and determined soul, almost exactly like Yuuri which Victor adored. At moments she would say things that reminded him of Yuuri and Victor would find himself getting emotional. Hiroto was the exact opposite. He looked more like Yuuri each day and his energy matched Victor perfectly. The siblings got along well. They were best friends and protected each other at all costs. Theodosia was peering at Victor with a funny look on her face. She crawled onto his lap. “Can we go skating?”

Victor watched as his daughter glided over the ice. She was now fourteen years old and already one of the leading figure skaters in the women’s singles. Victor witnessed as she performed her step sequence perfectly. Hiroto was beside Victor watching his sister swirl on the ice. He was a figure skater too, just as good as his sister. He watched her with an awe. “Thee is doing great!”he said excitedly. Victor nodded his agreement. She was doing great. Victor coached both of his kids and went to all competitions. He always hoped they weren’t at the same time and that he could be there properly for his kids. Occasionally Mari came and went with one of the kids. Victor was happy that the two had stayed close and relied on her heavenly. He was no longer close to most since a lot of them had started to tell him to move on and find new love. He couldn’t. Had no desire to do so. Mari was the only one who never pushed and just let him be. She was just as heart-broken as him after Yuuri passed and understood his pain. 

Time skip…

Victor smiled. His children were eighteen. The pills lay on the bedside table. It would take a while for them to work, he knew this. He had left a letter to his beloved children explaining that he loved them both ever so much but that true love couldn’t be parted. He had tried. Tried desperately to find a grasp but had failed. Victor shut his eyes and let darkness overtake him. In the far distance he saw a figure. “Vitya!” it called. It sounded like Yuuri...


End file.
